Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Loudspeaker design has changed little in nearly a century. A loudspeaker (or “speaker”) is an electro-acoustic transducer that produces sound in response to an electrical signal input. The electrical signal causes a vibration of the speaker cone in relation to the electrical signal amplitude. The resulting pressure change is the sound heard by the ear. In traditional speakers, the sound level is related to the square of the frequency. Consequently, speakers for producing low-frequency sounds may be larger and more powerful than speakers for producing higher-frequency sounds. It is for this reason that small tweeters may be commonly used for high-frequency audio signals and large subwoofers may be used for generating low-frequency audio signals.